The Fallen Star
by ggamjongin
Summary: [DISCONTINUED]
1. Prolog

_The Fallen Star_

An EXO's fanfiction

Author : Rin

Main Cast : EXO's Kim Jongin & Xi Luhan and Other SM TOWN's idol.

Pairing : Jongin/Luhan, slight! Sehun/Luhan, Jongin/Sehun, and more?

Rating : semi M

Genre : au!showbuzz, tragedy, angst, drama, crime

Warn(s) : OOC, Typos, mention of rape, sexual content, death chara, drugs, murderer, and eating disorder (?)

* * *

PROLOG : The Star & The Sun

* * *

Pertama kali Luhan melihatnya di SM Building, ia tidak pernah menyangka jika bocah sepemalu Kim Jongin-lah yang dipilih SM untuk debut di film entah ke berapanya. Luhan akui ia memiliki wajah yang tampan –termasuk ke dalam kategori Idol yang biasanya digemari oleh para remaja– dan juga tubuh yang proporsional. Jika tidak berhasil menjadi aktor, Luhan pikir tawaran untuk mondar-mandir di panggung _catwalk_ akan memenuhi _list job_-nya. Kesan pertama Luhan terhadap Jongin memang tidak sebaik kelihatannya. Meskipun, ia menebar senyum serta menjabat tangannya dengan ramah. Bukan berarti Luhan menerima Jongin begitu saja.

Di dalam dunia hiburan, persaingan antara pendatang baru dan profesional selalu menjadi sandiwara utama. Omong kosong, jika para profesional merasa tidak terancam dengan pendatang baru yang terkadang jauh lebih muda, bertalenta, dan nyaris sempurna. Mungkin, di depan kamera mereka akan mengubar ribuan pujian serta dukungan bagi para aktor muda itu. Tetapi, jelas itu bukan didasari oleh rasa kagum semata. Para pro terlalu sibuk akan dirinya sendiri untuk memantau perkembangan para aktor muda. Terkadang, lebih memilih untuk menutup mata dan berlagak seolah para penerus generasi mereka tidak ada – seolah mereka akan selamanya berada di posisi puncak.

Luhan akui jika terkadang ia salah satu dari para pro itu. Ia pikir dirinya aktor terbaik di SM Entertaiment. Jadi, untuk apa bermanis-manis di depan kamera, memuji para juniornya, hanya untuk menambah nilai positif bagi _image_-nya? Luhan pikir dirinya tidak semenyedihkan itu. Publik masih mencintai dirinya, sama seperti ia mencintai dirinya sendiri. Jadi, untuk apa melakukan itu?

Oh Sehun –_manager_ baru Luhan– memberikan skrip film berjudul 'Addiction' kepadanya, setelah ia selesai menjamu salah satu produser Hollywood, yang sengaja mengunjunginya untuk sebuah tawaran film. Perannya tidak besar, namun untuk ukuran Hollywood, ia pikir publik akan mengenali dirinya. Akan menjadi sebuah penyesalan jika ia langsung menolak tawaran produser itu. Jadi, dengan senyum lebar, ia bilang ia akan mempertimbangkannya. Produser itu tampak puas dengan jawabannya. Sepertinya, ia sudah tahu akan dibawa kemana akhir penawaran ini.

"Ini filmnya?" _yang akan ku mainkan bersama bocah baru itu?_ Luhan tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Namun, tanpa perlu Luhan bicara. Sehun sudah dapat membaca dirinya.

"_Ne_, ini filmnya. Aku sudah baca setengah tadi dan ku pikir film ini sempurna. Karaktermu dan Jong- maksudku, Kai bisa membawa film ini menjadi _hit_."

Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun mengganti nama Jongin menjadi Kai dan juga mengapa ia terlihat begitu akrab dengan bocah itu. Tetapi, untuk apa juga ia harus mengerti. Lagipula, ini juga bukan urusannya. Sehun boleh dekat dengan siapa saja dan Kai sialan itu boleh mendekati Sehun. Asal, mereka berdua tidak mengusik dirinya. Luhan tidak mau ikut campur.

"Oh. Aku harap begitu. Jangan sampai si Kai atau siapalah dia menghancurkan semuanya." Ujar Luhan berusaha menekan keketusannya. Namun, sayang tidak berhasil.

Sehun menatap Luhan sesaat sebelum beralih kepada laptopnya. Luhan tahu jika Sehun tidak sedang mengerjakan apapun di sana. Mungkin, dia hanya ingin menghindari topik Kim Jongin atau Kai itu. Luhan paham bila Sehun malas bertengkar. Bisa dibilang bertengkar adalah hal paling melelahkan baginya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa tahun ini, Luhan setuju.

Ia memang terlalu lelah untuk sekedar memikirkan Kim Jongin.

.

.

Syuting akan dimulai tiga hari lagi. Setelah membaca puluhan lembar skrip, Luhan akhirnya sependapat dengan Sehun. Jika film ini bisa menjadi _hit._ Kesempurnaan akan karakter dirinya serta bagaimana konflik di dalam film berjalan dengan tidak membosankan, berhasil membuat dirinya jatuh cinta dengan film ini. Dan mau tidak mau, menaruh harapan besar akan tanggapan masyarakat terhadap film terbarunya.

Sebelum syuting resmi dimulai, Lee Soo Man sengaja meminta Luhan untuk menemui Jongin. Katanya, bocah itu memerlukan bimbingan moral atau hal semacam itu darinya. Menurut Soo Man, Jongin ketakutan sekarang. Bocah itu tampak tidak yakin dengan debutnya –yang menurut dirinya sendiri– terlalu dipaksakan.

"Tapi, aku sibuk hari ini." Tolak Luhan seraya menatap jam tangannya. Lalu, kembali menatap Soo Man dengan mata memohon. Sayangnya, Soo Man tidak mengindahkan permohonannya.

"Kali ini, tidak akan berhasil Luhan. Kau harus menemuinya. Dia kartu As kita." Kening Luhan mengerut. Tunggu, kartu As? Apa maksudnya? Bukannya selama ini, kartu As SM Entertaiment adalah dirinya? Tunggu, pasti ada kesalahan.

Sadar jika Luhan tidak senang dengan penggunan kata 'kartu As' bagi Jongin, Soo Man berangsur mendekatinya. Ia mengelus punggung Luhan lembut sembari menatap dirinya seakan hanya ada Luhan seorang di dunia. Dan siapapun selain Luhan tahu, jika itu hanya sebuah sandiwara. Akting dibalas akting.

"Tidak, Luhan. Kartu As utama kami tetap dirimu. Jongin hanya.. simpanan untuk jaga-jaga."

Mata Luhan berkilau – kilauan yang sekilas menunjukkan kepolosan dirinya. Yang entah itu ilusi atau memang ada. "Benarkah?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau akan selalu menjadi bintang kami, Lu."

.._ bintang kami. Bukan, matahari kami.._

_..Sinarmu sudah redup, Lu.._

.

.

"Ah, _sunbae_, _annyeonghaseyo_! Kau datang!" Jika Jongin hanya sekedar pemuda yang ia temui di klub, mungkin Luhan akan langsung mencium bibirnya. Lalu, menawarkan ranjang empuk di hotel berbintang. Atau kalau perlu, hotel paling mahal di Seoul.

Sayangnya, Kim Jongin atau sekarang menjadi Kai lebih dari sekedar pemuda biasa yang bisa ia tiduri dan lupakan kemudian. Dia saingannya dan Luhan membenci dirinya.

Jongin mengenakan jeans biasa serta kaos hitam polos. Rambutnya tidak disisir rapi dan ia bukan penggila eye-liner seperti Byun Baekhyun (seorang kawan seperjuangan – menurut Luhan). Jongin terlihat.. normal. Layak pemuda seumurannya.

Berbeda sekali dengan Luhan yang memakai topi, jaket, dan masker untuk menutupi identitasnya. Luhan tidak mau menuai skandal akan orientasi seksualnya setelah satu malam bersama Park Chanyeol. Meskipun, malam itu cukup liar. Ia memilih untuk melupakannya.

Tampaknya Jongin sengaja memilih kafe yang sepi dan tempat duduk terpojok. Mungkin, Jongin perduli akan _image_-nya atau jangan-jangan dia hanya takut terbawa ke dalam sebuah skandal jika ada para penggila berita – Dispatch*– yang memergokinya berdua dengan _top star_ Xi Luhan. Ya, sepertinya kemungkinan kedua lebih masuk akal.

"Sunbae, boleh aku berkata jujur? Sebenarnya, aku adalah fansmu. Aku sudah menonton seluruh filmmu sejak debut dan menurutku aktingmu luar biasa! Xi Luhan yang ku lihat sekarang berbeda dengan Xi Luhan di '_Amazingly in Love'_ atau '_The Great Jay Kim'_." Celoteh Jongin dan jujur saja, Luhan nyaris termakan oleh kepolosan dirinya.

Kilauan dimata Jongin ketika mengumbar betapa dirinya mengagumi Luhan terlalu nyata. Seolah semuanya bukan semata-mata ingin menarik simpatinya saja, tetapi merupakan sebuah pengakuan dari seorang fans biasa. Jika ini bukan tipuan, Luhan dapat terjatuh ke dalam tatapannya. Bola matanya yang hitam kelam seperti menelan dirinya untuk percaya. Untuk menginginan diri Jongin juga. Untuk _mencintainya_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan mengadu gigi atas dan bawahnya sembari melemparkan tatap tajam kepada Jongin.

Tatapan Jongin yang semula penuh kilauan berubah menjadi gelap. Dirinya yang Luhan lihat beberapa detik yang lalu tiba-tiba lenyap. Topengnya perlahan terlepas. Jongin yang selama ini ceria, murah senyum, dan ramah kepada siapapun tinggal sebuah cerita untuk saat ini. Di depan Luhan, Jongin memilih untuk membuka siapa dirinya.

_Mimpi buruk Xi Luhan adalah aku_, batinnya.

.

.

Luhan cepat-cepat meninggalkan kafe setelah Jongin menggumamkan sesuatu tentang dirinya sebagai mimpi buruk. Ia sudah mengira jika Jongin sama saja seperti dirinya. Gila popularitas, penuh ambisi, dan tidak mau disandingi dengan siapapun. Bedanya, ia tidak bermain selicik Jongin. Menjadi orang lain hanya untuk memenuhi ambisinya.

Luhan mendecak. Ia sadar jika kecepatan mobilnya melewati batas rata-rata. Tetapi, masa bodohlah. Toh, jalanan dikala itu juga tidak seramai biasanya. Jika ada polisi yang berani menangkapnya, beri saja beberapa lembar won atau minta dispensasi dengan menggunakan status publik figurnya. Mudah, bukan?

Ponsel disaku celananya berdering beberapa kali. Ia pikir itu Sehun, jadi ia tidak ada niatan untuk mengangkatnya. Bisa ditebak jika Sehun hanya akan menceramahinya tentang betapa buruk tindakannya lari dari kewajiban atau bla bla. Luhan tidak mau dengar.

Mobil Luhan berbelok masuk ke dalam apartemen mewah di kawasan Gangnam. Karena dirinya merupakan penghuni VVIP, Luhan memiliki kemudahan untuk memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat _valet_. Ia tidak mau ambil pusing dalam urusan parkir dan semacamnya. Jadi, ia menyuruh seorang petugas khusus untuk memarkirkan mobilnya. Lalu, mengantarkan kunci mobilnya setelah itu. Bisa dibilang ini merupakan salah satu fasilitas apartemennya.

Luhan memasukkan kartu ke samping pintu apartemennya, dan masuk kemudian. Ia melemparkan sepatunya ke sembarang tempat. Lalu, menghempaskan diri ke atas sofa. Ia lelah dan ini sudah biasa terjadi.

Ponselnya kembali berdering. Ini merupakan dering entah ke berapa dan jujur saja sedikit mengganggunya. Dengan malas, ia mengangkat telepon yang ternyata.. tunggu, ini nomor siapa?

"Yoboseyo." Luhan tidak pernah takut dengan _stalker_ atau _sasaeng_. Ia yakin keamanannya terjamin selama ia masih bernaung di bawah SM Entertaiment.

"Luhan-ah, senang mendengar suaramu."

Mata Luhan membelak. Ia mengenali suara ini. "Apa maumu, Jongin-ssi? Selain itu, darimana kau dapat nomorku?"

"Aku hanya ingin berbincang denganmu. Dan untuk masalah nomor, aku punya koneksi." Sejenak, Jongin hanya tertawa. Tawanya bukan dikarenakan ada yang lucu atau apa. Luhan dapat menangkap jelas unsur penghinaan dibalik tawanya. Jongin jelas hanya ingin cari gara-gara dengannya. Luhan menjadikan itu motif utama Jongin. "Oiya, kau tahu, aku tinggal satu atap denganmu lho. SM baru membelikanku apartemen mewah dan juga mobil baru. Warnanya hitam dan aku bersumpah, harganya sangat mahal."

Luhan tertegun. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Semudah itukah Jongin memiliki apa yang selama ini Luhan raih selama bertahun-tahun? Perasaan iri serta kesal langsung mengisi hatinya. Nafas Luhan menjadi sesak tiba-tiba.

Matanya terasa berat serta panas. Apa-apaan ini?

"Kau ingin menghancurkanku, ya?" suara Luhan kecil. Saking kecilnya, Jongin sampai mengira ia hanya berhalusinasi. "_Well_, Kim Jongin.. itu tidak akan berhasil! Karena aku adalah bintang. Aku adalah definisi dari sempurna. Yah, benar. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merebut semuanya, Jongin." Dibandingkan terdengar seperti seorang yang penuh percaya diri, Luhan lebih terdengar seperti orang depresi.

Di seberang sana, Jongin menatap kosong ke luar jendela apartemennya. Memperhatikan betapa hidupnya Seoul, namun dalam satu titik ia tidak yakin ada kehidupan di sana. Semua orang bekerja terlalu keras untuk meraih mimpi mereka. Semua orang, termasuk dirinya dan Luhan. Namun, Luhan sudah bekerja terlalu keras. Dan Jongin tidak yakin situasi ini dapat membuatnya bertahan lebih lama.

"Untuk apa menjadi bintang jika kau bisa menjadi matahari. Xi Luhan, dari awal kita bertemu. Sesungguhnya, kau sudah kalah. Hanya saja kau terlalu buta untuk menyadarinya. Terlalu buta juga untuk menyadari realita."

Setelah memberikan pidato singkatnya untuk Luhan, Jongin memutus telepon. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan menemukan sebungkus pil yang dibelinya dari beberapa koneksi. Tanpa keraguan serta ketakutan, ia menelan tiga pil tersebut. Membiarkan ketiga benda kecil itu bekerja di dalam tubuhnya. Membekukan otaknya, membuat seluruh beban serta keraguannya lenyap, dan membuat Kai kembali hidup di dalam dirinya.

Hal yang paling menyedihkan dari keduanya adalah realita. Ada satu realita yang menekan seseorang untuk sadar jika ia bukanlah bintang paling bersinar di langit lagi. Rotasi sudah bergerak. Ia tidak lagi di atas. Tapi, ada juga satu realita yang membuat seseorang memaksa dirinya untuk menjadi orang lain. Membuat sisi aslinya tertekan, lalu berontak, dan tinggal menunggu masa kejatuhannya.

Sebenarnya, diantara Luhan maupun Jongin. Tidak ada bintang. Tidak ada matahari. Hanya ada kunang-kunang yang ingin seterang bintang dan matahari.

.

.

_To be continued_

* * *

*Dispatch = semacam situs gossip ternama gitu di KorSel. Sering banget mengungkap kasus skandal para artis Korea.

My Notes : Annyeong~ ini fanfic KaiLu pertamaku. Well, sebenarnya tadi mau aku buat langsung tamat. Tapi, karena ngetik di warnet.. jadi kayaknya mustahil..

Anyways, aku jatuh cinta banget nih sama au!showbuzz. Salahkan Hostility dan juga satu fanfic Kailu yang ku lupa namanya. Well, actually.. rata-rata fanfic KaiLu memang memakai setting showbuzz kayak gini. Mungkin, karena karakter Jongin dan Luhan 'tuh paling cocok.

Oiya, mianhae kalau ada typos karena aku un-beta T^T

Lastly, ada yang mau request slight pair? Request satu aja karena aku cuma mau focus kedua couple (well, lama-lama peran Sehun cuma sebagai penghibur Jongin dan Luhan aja).. crack juga nggak apa-apa! Asal, please jangan Kris x uke siapapun. I don't know why.. aku nggak bisa nulis fic Kris x someone except Tao.. Ini bukan karena aku hard shipper mereka.. I just don't know why.. Selain Kris x someone except Tao, aku bisa nulis couple EXO yang sampai se-impossible mungkin.. kkk.. jadi, let out your deepest secret OTP hehhe

Salam Rin..


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 : Between Jealousy, Right & Wrong_

_warn __: typos_

* * *

"Tidak aneh jika posisi Luhan bisa tergantikan. Lihat saja dia! Jika aku menjadi CEO SM Entertaiment, aku pasti juga akan menginvestasikan seluruh uangku untuknya."

Yixing berhenti membereskan berkas-berkas di mejanya. Mendengar nama Luhan disebut, membuat pemuda itu tergelitik untuk ingin tahu lebih. Ia melirik dua meja tidak jauh darinya – dua orang gadis seumuran dirinya tampak sibuk memperbincangkan sesuatu menyangkut Luhan, SM Entertaiment, dan seorang.

"Lagi pula, aku juga sudah muak dengan Luhan. Dia tampan sih, imut juga, tapi.. cuma itu kan modalnya? Ia tidak bisa menari, suaranya juga biasa saja. Intinya, Kai satu langkah lebih maju daripada Luhan." lanjut salah seorang gadis, disambut angukkan pelan oleh gadis lainnya.

Kai? Jujur saja, Yixing tidak mengenalnya. Ia berasumsi jika Kai adalah traine andalan SM Entertaiment yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi misteri dikalangan para jurnalis. Yixing menyandarkan di sekat tebal yang memisahkan satu meja dengan meja lainnya. Ia masih menunggu kelanjutan obrolan kedua gadis itu. Namun, sialnya, atasan baru divisi mereka menegur kedua gadis itu – mengacaukan kegiatan yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Ada berita yang mesti kalian liput dan analisis, bukan?!" Yixing mencibir. Sekeras apapun Joonmyun mencoba mengancam, ia tetap tidak mampu menciptakan karakter menyeramkan bagi bawahannya.

Ketika, Joonmyun berbalik kearahnya. Tanpa sengaja, mata mereka bertumbukan, menciptakan kontak mata canggung di antara keduanya. Yixing lah yang mengambil tindakan pertama untuk menghindarinya lalu berpura-pura sibuk kembali dengan berkas yang sesungguhnya sudah selesai. Joonmyun pura-pura batuk kemudian. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi ia memang selalu bertindak seperti ini setiap berada di dekat Yixing.

"Yixing-ah." Yixing menengadahkan kepalanya, tampak terkejut. Bukan hanya karena Joonmyun memanggilnya tiba-tiba, tapi juga karena pemuda itu memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel '-ssi', melainkan '-ah'. Seolah mereka begitu dekat.

"Ada apa, Joonmyun-ssi?" tanyanya. Sengaja menekankan nama Joonmyun.

Joonmyun mendecak sembari memutar bola matanya. "Pelajari ini, buat pertanyaan, lalu minggu depan kau harus siap mewawancarainya." Joonmyun menyerahkan beberapa lembaran kertas kepada Yixing. Ketika, Yixing hendak mengambilnya. Joonmyun malah menahannya, membuat Yixing tertegun sejenak.

" Ada apa lagi, Joonmyun-ssi?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini, tidak ada kesan ramah atau basa-basi hanya karena Joonmyun adalah atasannya. Yixing memang tidak pernah menyukai cara Joonmyun yang memperlakukannya sedikit berbeda dari yang lainnya. Yixing tidak mau merasa dispesialkan oleh Joonmyun. Ia juga tidak butuh, sebenarnya. Perhatian yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Bagaimana jika makan malam?" Joonmyun terkenal akan kefrontalannya, jadi tidak aneh bagi Yixing jika suatu hari ia akan mendapat tawaran semacam ini.

"Bagaimana jika maaf aku sibuk hari ini?" balas Yixing.

Joonmyun tertawa keras. Sikap Yixing yang seperti inilah yang membuat dirinya pantang menyerah dalam mendapatkannya. Menurut Joonmyun, semakin sulit soal yang dikerjakan. Semakin penasaran juga kita untuk menemukan jawabannya. Sama seperti dengan perumpanan soal itu, Joonmyun juga merasakan tekanan untuk terus mengejar Yixing lalu mendapatkannya. Dan setelah itu, entahlah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Jika Yixing beruntung, mungkin ia tidak akan patah hati.

"Sesibuk itu kah seorang Zhang Yixing?" gurau Joonmyun.

Kening Yixing mengerut. Ia sadar jika meladeni Joonmyun sama saja dengan membuang-buang waktu. Sulit untuk menemukan titik terang jika terus membalas ketus jutaan kata manisnya. Tanpa memperdulikan Joonmyun, Yixing berjalan melewatinya. Ia tidak tahu kemana langkahnya akan membawa dirinya pergi. Mungkin, keluar dari lantai divisinya atau entahlah kemana. Asal dirinya jauh dari Joonmyun, ia pikir kemana pun tidak masalah.

Termasuk pergi mengunjungi Luhan.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau, Sehun! Kau harus bicara dengan Sooman. Beritahu dia jika aku tidak mau bekerjasama dengan Jongin atau siapapun dia di dalam film ini. Selain itu, ia juga tidak boleh satu lingkungan apartemen denganku!"

Luhan membanting naskah skenario tersebut ke atas meja rias. Rekaman acara _talk show_ yang baru saja selesai cukup menguras tenaganya. Ditambah lagi dengan Sehun yang tiba-tiba memohon kepada dirinya untuk tidak mundur dalam produksi film ini. Luhan pikir hari ini adalah hari terburuknya.

"Tapi, Luhan hyung, film ini.."

"..kenapa? Lagi pula, aku masih punya tawaran film lain kan? Jika aku mundur dari film ini, aku tidak mungkin jadi pengangguran dalam setengah tahun." Luhan berkata dengan dagu terangkat dan sorot mata penuh ambisi. Dirinya adalah bintang Korea Selatan. Jadi, tidak mungkin jika ia bisa menjadi pengangguran hanya karena melepaskan satu tawaran produksi film.

"Masalahnya hyung, tawaran film milikmu hampir seluruhnya diambil oleh Jongin. Kris hyung baru menghubungiku kalau SM Entertaiment memindahkan-"

Luhan tertawa keras, memotong ucapan Sehun. Ia tidak percaya ini. Pasti, ini hanya lelucon kecil dari Sooman. Apa hari ini adalah tanggal 1 April? Hampir saja Luhan menanyakannya kepada Sehun, jika ia tidak melihat tanggalan di seberangnya.

Tanggal 13 Maret 2013. Kening Luhan mengerut serta tawanya perlahan lenyap.

"Siapa itu Kris?"

"Kris itu managernya Jongin. Baru kemarin dia dipilih oleh SM un-" belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Luhan tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri dan meraih ponsel dicelananya. Ia akan menelpon seseorang.

"Hyung! Ti-" kepanikan Sehun semakin menjadi saat Luhan menyapa orang itu di seberang sana. Ia tahu jika keputusannya untuk menutupi berita buruk ini merupakan tindakan terbaik. Seharusnya, ia dapat menjaga mulut kali ini. Seharusnya, ia tidak seceroboh ini.

"Sooman sajangnim, aku tidak mengerti ke- halo? Sajangnim, suara siapa itu? Apa aku mengganggumu?" Luhan bersumpah jika ia mendengar suara desahan wanita dari sana. Desahan itu bukan sekali atau dua kali, melainkan beberapa kali. Luhan yakin jika ini bukan sekedar halusinasinya saja. Ia yakin bila ini nyata. Ada seorang traine di sana.

Sooman tidak menjawab. Dugaan Luhan semakin kuat jika memang ada 'sesuatu' yang terjadi. Tidak mau mendengarkan suara desahan itu lebih lama, Luhan memutuskan sambungan. Ia menatap Sehun dengan mata kosong.

Sebelum, Sehun sempat membuka mulut. Luhan kembali memotongnya.

"Sehun-ah, aku tidak mengerti. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kenapa SM Ent membuangku seperti ini? Apa ada yang salah denganku? Apa aku.. tampak menua? Atau mereka sudah bosan? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

Luhan tampak rapuh. Ketika, Sehun memperhatikan dirinya yang jatuh duduk di kursinya semula. Sehun yakin jika ini bukan Luhan yang ia lihat pertama kali di SM Ent Building. Ini juga bukan Luhan yang berpose di karpet merah. Sisi ini merupakan sisi Luhan yang sebenarnya. Luhan yang sesungguhnya tidak percaya diri, lalu takut akan komentar pedas publik dan terutama.. rapuh layaknya gelas kaca.

Dorongan untuk menyentuh Luhan begitu kuat di dalam diri Sehun. Ia tahu jika mengambil kesempatan dikala Luhan berada dalam kondisi seperti ini bukan perbuatan terpuji. Ia mestinya malu jika ia berani melakukannya. Tetapi, sialnya, dorongan itu semakin kuat. Begitu kuat, hingga mengalahkan akal sehatnya.

Sehun bangkit berdiri dan berjalan kearahnya. Ketika, ia sudah berdiri di hadapan Luhan yang tengah menunduk sembari memijat pelipisnya. Sehun tertegun sejenak. Perasaannya kacau, di dalam hatinya timbul peperangan antara akal sehat dan perasaan spesial yang selama ini terpendam.

Tangan Sehun menyentuh dagu Luhan dan mendorongnya naik. Kini, Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Seolah mempersilahkan Sehun untuk melakukan sesukanya. Luhan tampak tidak perduli.

Peperangan di dalam hatinya terus berlanjut. Perlahan, akal sehatnya mulai terdorong menjauh. Kemenangan berada ditangan perasaan terlarangnya sekarang.

Membuat Sehun menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan.

Keduanya tahu jika ini salah. Namun, perasaan terlarang yang menggebu-gebu di dalam diri keduanya terlalu kuat. Sehun dengan cinta terpendamnya. Dan Luhan dengan perasaan ingin selalu dicintainya.

.

.

Keterlibatan dua aktor andalan SM Entertaiment dalam filmnya tentu membuat Chanyeol berpikir jika dirinya tidak akan menuai kegagalan lagi. Kali ini, sekalipun film yang ia buat tidak sebrilian sebelumnya. Asal diisi oleh aktor-aktor semacam Luhan atau Jongin. Masyarakat, terutama kaum wanita, pasti akan tertarik untuk menonton. Dan jenis film yang merupakan _action_, pasti juga menarik kalangan pria.

Chanyeol tersenyum sembari membuka lembaran naskah ditangannya.

Ia tidak menyangka jika ia akan berakhir menjadi sutradara semacam ini. Sutradara yang menggantungkan seluruh kerja kerasnya kepada aktor atau aktris berwajah rupawan. Sutradara yang mementingkan keuntungan komersial ketimbang kepuasan publik saat menonton filmnya. Perlahan, tanpa dirinya sadari, ia tidak lagi membaca naskah tersebut.

Realita itu memang kejam. Apa yang sesungguhnya merupakan impian kita, sulit untuk menjadi kenyataan. Sebaliknya, apa yang sesungguhnya jauh dari impian kita, selalu menanti untuk menjadi nyata.

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya. Ia teringat akan alasannya memilih sutradara sebagai cita-cita. Memori itu begitu jelas dan segar, seolah baru kemarin. Ibunya berdiri membungkuk di depannya, menanyakan apa impiannya, dan ia menjawab menjadi sutradara dengan lantang.

"Kenapa Chanyeol? Kenapa bukan dokter? Kenapa mesti sutradara?"

Ia mendengar pertanyaan itu ditelinganya. Dan kembali dengan lantang, seperti dirinya di masa lalu, ia menjawab.

"Karena aku ingin mengatur kehidupan para tokoh di dalam film menjadi lebihbaik. Aku tidak mau mereka bersedih atau menangis. Aku ingin membawa kedamaian bagi mereka."

Chanyeol membatu kemudian. Ia bingung apakah ia mesti menertawai jawaban polosnya atau malah.. menangis?

.

.

"Huang Zitao."

"Kim Jongin atau Kai."

"Aku tahu." balas Tao ceria. Jongin meringis di dalam hatinya.

"Kau juga akan debut lewat film itu, kan?"

Tao mengangguk. Bayangan dirinya berada di layar lebar dan ditonton ribuan warga kota Seoul atau bahkan, seluruh dunia membawa senyumnya hadir. Jongin kembali meringis di dalam hatinya. Ia merasa kasihan kepada Tao.

"Jongin-ah, managermu seperti apa? Apakah dia baik seperti Jongdae hyung?" beberapa orang di lorong SM Building, melirik mereka berdua sekilas. Lalu, kembali berjalan melalui mereka seolah mereka itu hantu – tembus pandang, sehingga tidak terlihat dan pantas untuk dilewatkan. Jongin menggigit bibir, tanda dirinya tidak senang akan respon tersebut.

"Kris, lumayan. Mungkin, dia sebaik Jongdae-mu." jawab Jongin. Tiba-tiba, ia merasa ragu akan jawabannya sendiri.

"Mungkin saja." Tao berjalan selangkah di depannya. Dari belakang, Jongin hanya bisa menatap punggungnya dengan sedih. Ia tidak sanggup melihat Tao yang seperti ini hancur dan berhenti tersenyum beberapa bulan ke depan. Ia tidak sanggup dan bahkan, tidak mau. Tao pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik. Dan ini bukan keputusan yang membawa dirinya menjadi merasa 'baik' nantinya.

"Jongin!" Tao menoleh ke belakang. Ia menatap Jongin dengan sorotan mata tulus – terdapat sesuatu yang membuat Jongin malu akan dirinya setiap ia menatap dua belah mata Tao. "Sebentar lagi, mimpi kita akan terwujud! Kita akan menjadi bintang, Jongin."

Mendengar kata 'bintang', membuat Jongin teringat akan Luhan. Ia masih ingat bagaimana suara Luhan yang bergetar saat ia menelponnya kemarin. Tiba-tiba, Jongin merasa pusing. Ia butuh obatnya.

"Tidak, Tao. Perjalaan kita masih panjang. Ini baru permulaan." kata Jongin. Matanya berkilat tajam. Sesaat, Tao merasa pemuda di hadapannya ini bukan lagi Kim Jongin yang ia kenal.

Melainkan, Kai. Si bintang baru SM Entertaiment.

.

.

Luhan bermimpi akan dirinya di masa kecil. Ketika, ia masih takut menghadapi teman-teman seumurannya. Dan terus berlindung di belakang tubuh ibunya. Lalu, ada seseorang yang bertanya apa cita-citanya. Dengan malu-malu ia menjawab, 'Menjadi bintang paling bersinar di langit.', dan Luhan melihat ibunya tersenyum bangga kearahnya.

Namun, ketika ia membuka matanya kemudian. Bayangan itu lenyap. Hanya ada Sehun yang berada di atasnya sekarang. Tampak lelah dan berbeda dari Sehun yang selama ini berada di sisinya. Ketika, Sehun berhasil mengenai titik sensitif di dalam tubuh Luhan. Bukan nama dirinya yang keluar dari mulut Luhan.

"Jongin!"

Sehun berhenti menggerakkan pinggangnya. Tepat disaat Luhan nyaris mencapai puncak kepuasaannya. "Jongin-ah, kumohon."

Mata Luhan nyaris tertutup, menatap Sehun dengan begitu sayu dan depresi. Sehun ingin berteriak lalu segera memungut pakaiannya. Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan semua ini. Jika dipikiran Luhan sekarang hanya ada Jongin dan bukan dirinya. Air mata Luhan mengalir tiba-tiba. Sehun menatapnya tajam. Seharusnya, bukan Luhan lah yang menangis sekarang. Melainkan, dirinya.

Luhan tidak mungkin tahu bagaimana sakitnya ia sekarang. Sehun berusaha mempercepat gerakannya untuk membawa Luhan kepada kepuasaan. Sehun tidak perduli nama siapa yang Luhan panggil. Ia akan menulikan telinganya dan membayangkan bila itu namanya. Bukan, Jongin atau siapapun.

"Jongin-ah.." Luhan terus memanggil namanya berulang kali. Sekalipun sebagian hatinya hanya dipenuhi oleh rasa cemburu terhadap pemuda itu, bibirnya tetap mengucap namanya.

Perasaan ini bukan cinta, obsesi atau semacamnya. Perasaan ini hanya sekedar kecemburuan semata. Ia tidak mungkin jatuh cinta kepada orang yang perlahan-lahan menghancurkan hidupnya. _Tidak akan mungkin_.

Namun, percuma saja Sehun tidak akan pernah tahu.

.

.

_To be continued_

* * *

Rin's note : ASDFSKLDFLSDL! What is this? Jujur, di chapter ini.. aku nulis dengan perasaan nggak jelas jadi kalau a bit weird.. I'm sorry *bow*

Sorry kalau nggak ada moment KaiLu di sini ==" aku janji di chapter depan bakal lebih banyak (pastinya). Untuk slight pair, kayaknya aku bakal pake banyak. Diawal udah ada SuLay, setelah itu Hunhan, dan perkenalan chara Tao sama Baekhyun.

Btw, scene HunHan yang terakhir itu.. umm, nggak jelas abis! Mungkin, karena mentok ide.. aku jadi gaje begini lol

Thank you for your review, btw. . ^^


End file.
